


Sky’s the Limit

by Eryessa



Series: Sky Bound [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Autism, Before fame, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ, Racism, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryessa/pseuds/Eryessa
Summary: Sky Sinclair is an unusual teenager. At only fourteen she can fly a Blackhawk helicopter. In year 2000 she and her mother flies to Transcona, Winnipeg where she meets a boy named Kenny Omega, who is training to be a professional wrestler. Since Sky is socially strange, she struggles just to make one friend who is as different as she is.
Relationships: None
Series: Sky Bound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850065
Kudos: 2





	1. Part One: Arrival in Winnipeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Sinclair flies to Canada for the first time. She doesn’t like the attention given to her but her mother is there to handle things when it gets too difficult. She spies a boy with curly hair amongst some of the welcoming party that are there to see the teenage multi billionaire heiress fly in.

**Part One: Arrival in Winnipeg**

Sky Sinclair was many things and she was capable of many things. If only she had the same ability to make friends as easily as it was for her to learn to fly a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. Even though her copilot Major Ahmed Amir helped with the long flight she took to bring her mother back to Winnipeg, Sky had never been so far from home and out of her element. If she could understand mechanics and flight, she should be able to understand humans. She was one herself. Yet, she lacked the ability to connect with people that didn’t matter in her little bubble.

People in general, like the ones that were too close to the helipad she had been aiming for on arrival in Canada, made little to no sense. Winnipeg’s small suburb of Transcona was not all that big, but it was where her mother Denise Sinclair wanted to go.

“Why are there so many people?” Sky asked as she prepared to land in the helipad that she was aiming for.

“You and your mother are being expected here.” Major Amir said. “You’re the first fourteen year old to fly to Canada in a helicopter like this.”

“So? If they don’t get out of the way, I’m sitting on their heads. The headwind is stronger here next to the lake.”

“You’re doing good. Just keep your nose pointing into the headwind. It’ll slow our descent.”

Florida had not this type of wind. Must have been from the arctic circle. In her area of Florida, it was sort of hard to even get hit by a hurricane where her property was located. Even if there was a storm, she knew better to fly in these types of winds.

Upon touch down with the ground, the wheels of the Blackhawk rolled a little but she engaged the stops by stopping the rotor engines and other things. Though her headset got a little skewed thanks to the not so smooth landing, she stared out the front of the helicopter at the people, a lot of them with cameras. Then there was a group that didn’t look like press that stood off to the side a little ways all bundled up in jackets.

“Bobby Jay is here with the recent recruits. Good.” Sky’s mom said as she stood between the flight seats, her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes.

“Who?”

“My old high school friend from Winnipeg. He’s a wrestling coach. After your Uncle brought those WWF wrestling people to the property, I thought maybe I could invest into some wrestling stuff myself.” Then she disappeared to the back of the helicopter.

Sky sighed a little. “Can I stay with the helicopter?”

“No, that’s my job to freeze out here. You and your mother are expected to entertain people for the weekend.” Major Amir said.

Sky didn’t move for a solid two minutes as her mother prepared to leave the helicopter.

“It’s not the end of the world.” Major Amir said. “Your mother just wants you to know where she came from so you can continue doing the same things in life, with a better purpose.”

“I don’t understand.”

“By helping you get used to people. She thinks you can be more like her and your father than like your uncle. Remember what she says about you all the time? Normal is just a setting on a washing machine. You are not normal, but that not normal setting will make you a better person because you will understand others who aren’t normal.”

“Like how people don’t like you solely because of your Islam faith but I don’t care because you help me fly and drive?” She asked.

“Yes, that’s one way of seeing it.” He smiled a little. “So, find someone out there that might be different and get to know them.”

As the rotors started to slow down, Sky popped open the door and felt a cold blast of air hit her in the face. The police that were there were keeping the reporters from entering onto the helipad as her mother slid open the side door of the Blackhawk. The nearby Royal Canadian Air Force base seemed to have shown up as well. Maybe hearing that a teenager flew a Blackhawk to Canada was a strange thing. Once her feet were on solid ground, she swung her door closed and watched her mother.

Her mother smiled and waved at the people. Her charismatic personality was bright, she didn’t show any sign of weakness. Sky on the other hand, she stayed back, her hands dug deep in her jacket pocket at the newly discovered feeling of snow that began to fall. It was March, why was there snow?

Denise Sinclair had come from Canada. She was the wife of the man that was Sky’s father, Connor Sinclair. Sky was from an insanely rich family, had a lot of things that no one else did but some of those things were complicated to understand, like her sister Celestine. Celestine had refused to come on the flight. The older sister had decided to stay behind to be with her boyfriend. Whilst still not understanding the dynamic that was her sister’s love life, Sky figured it was better that she wasn’t around Celestine after what that guy said about her.

“Bobby, how are you doing?” Denise said as she walked up to a man that could have used a hair transplant procedure.

They hugged after Denise put her suitcase down at his feet. The man seemed to welcome it. Sky stayed six feet back, though she eyed the group of people behind the bald man.

There were people, telling the age of said people would have been difficult. One guy in particular did catch her eyes, a guy with bright blonde curly hair. The kind of hair Celeste had always wanted but dyed to look like it. This one stood almost directly to Bobby’s left side, wearing a large jacket with a hockey emblem of some sort on it. He had to have been a good foot taller than Sky.

He was different looking than a lot of the other people. His jacket was partially open and she could see an anime looking character peeking out at her. She had seen that face before but where? Was it from her last family trip to Japan that she saw it?

“Sweets, come and meet my friend Bobby.” Denise motioned at Sky before she turned back to the man. “I’m sorry that Connor and my other daughter Celestine couldn’t make it. Connor is busy in Japan at the moment and my other teenage daughter just found a boy she likes.” Denise said.

It was the camera people that bothered Sky the most. Some had those stupid flashing lights, people were trying to throw questions at her.It almost made her turn tail and run for the safety of the helicopter, even if the rotors barely turned at that point.

“Hi, I’m Bobby Jay.” The bald man held his hand out to Sky.

“Sky doesn’t really like touching people.” Denise said. “She can talk though. Right, Sweetie?”

Sky flicked her eyes up at him. “Hello.”

“Not easy is it? Well, maybe when it settles you can come around the gym and watch practice after you deal with the media.” The man said before he turned to the group of guys. “Come on, we’re running back to the gym. All of us. Then we’ll work on sets today. Mrs. Sinclair and Ms. Sinclair will meet us later.”

The group of guys, and maybe a few girls, collectively groaned before setting off into a jog towards the airfield fence.

As another gust of wind hit Sky in the face, the curly haired guy was one of the last to turn and leave. She watched him stride into the middle of the pack of bodies. They left the area as Denise turned to the gathered media.

“Hello, everyone. Please be respectful of my daughter’s needs. We’ll answer a few questions before we have to get going.” Denise told the people that had moved closer to them.

So there was that little obstacle she had to overcome, talking to people who knew next to nothing about her.

“Were you scared?” That was the first question asked of her. “Were you scared to fly?”

Sky thought for a moment. “No. I had Major Ahmed Amir as my copilot.”

“You actually flew that helicopter?”

“Major Amir and I took shifts. He would fly and I would sleep. You can pilot the helicopter from either side of the cockpit. Taking shifts meant that we could travel twice as long.” She eyed the military garbed men nearby. Would she need to talk to them as well?

“General, it’s good to see you again.” Denise greeted the most decorated man there. He nodded and smiled. “This is Sky, my daughter that I was telling you about. Sky, we bought the Blackhawk from the Canadian government.”

“Thank you, sir.” She said, though the end of her sentence was drowned out by the news people.

All the General did was make a gesture and the nearby soldiers started to disperse the media people. That was nice of him considering that she had been close to do an about face and make a run for the helicopter. Denise made sure to touch Sky’s back to keep her closer.

“I hear you’re a smart young lady.” The General said. “Do you want to go to the base and see some of the other aircrafts around? Maybe you can get a few pointers.”

“I don’t understand.” She said.

“We’ll do that tomorrow. I don’t want to bother Sky too much with such a big change. I already told Bobby Jay that we would go to his gym soon after landing. I have some business dealings around here that need to be done. Thank you for the use of your helipad, General.”

“Not an issue, Mrs. Sinclair. I hope you and your daughter have a wonderful stay.”

Springtime in Canada sucked. Sky wanted to fly back south and disappear into her hangars to work on things that the Navy had brought over for her to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise she will meet Kenny in the next chapter.


	2. Part 2: Meeting Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Kenny finally meet and it’s not easy on either of them. Especially when a bully is around making things a little more difficult.

**Part 2: Meeting Kenny**

Sky was driven to a building in the nearby area. The geography of the local population was small, kind of like a country town she had flown over when flying to Canada. Small town life was quaint and nice, old in the more central area of the town. A lot more bricks the closer to the lake they were. The rental that had been set up for them parked in front of brick buildings about two miles from the airfield with Top Rope Championship Wrestling painted on the side of the building, which looked faded like a lot of the surrounding buildings were.

“This is Bobby Jay’s wrestling school. One of the few in the area. The Hart family, remember Bret Hart? Well, he said that there are other promotions that need help staying afloat. So I’m going to help by endorsing a few wrestlers here.” Denise said.

“Kind of like what you do with schools back in Florida?” Sky asked.

“Yes, exactly like that. I am giving these people a chance at succeeding at something they love. Like how you love flying and aircrafts and all those technical stuff.” Denise said and turned around to look at her in the backseat. “Speaking of interests, you seemed interested in someone.”

“Who?”

“Oh, I thought since you were staring at someone in particular.”

“Major Amir said I should look for someone interesting. One guy was wearing an anime shirt of some sort. It only caught my attention because anime comes from Japan and Dad is in Japan right now.”

“The boy with the curly hair? I saw him, too. Why don’t you try to talk to him while we’re here. Maybe he can tell you his favorite anime show.”

“I think it’s Street Fighter. So not really an anime, just a video game.”

“See, you can talk about that.”

She should have stayed with Major Amir. She knew it would get weird especially when she didn’t know how to talk to anyone around her own age, even her sister talked in a foreign language. Her Uncle Cash was the worst offender of butchering the human language.

Sky followed her mother into the building, the door chimed when they walked in. At least it wasn’t cold in the building like she had expected it to be. When they walked in, they were greeted by a set of wrestling rings where twenty people were standing around. Bobby Jay was in the middle of one going through some maneuver with the curly haired guy.

“Come on, Weeb. You don’t have it in you.” One of the males yelled out. “Just give up.”

Sky was certain that wasn’t the curly guy’s name.

“Weeby shit,” Celestine’s boyfriend Ted had laughed when Connor said he would be going to Japan.

So it did have an anime connotation to it, even if he wasn’t wearing the shirt. Instead he only wore spandex little blue shorts, knee guards and shin guards, like he was on a football (Soccer) team.

“All right, what have I told you guys before?” Bobby turned to the person who called curly haired guy a weeb. “We work on our words when performing, not when we’re out of the spotlight.”

“Respect is a major contribution to working with peers towards a similar goal.” Denise spoke up. “If you don’t have your fellow wrestler’s back, in return they won’t have yours in the long run.”

“Denise, Sky, you both shouldn’t have to hear our troubles like this.”

“Everyone has troubles, it’s how you work them out to be a better person. Besides, how many fights did you start when we were in school?”

“Well, why do you think I would start a school like this?”

“Because it was either this or prison?”

Bobby Jay laughed. “Yeah, I guess. All right, take a break for fifteen minutes, we’ll start this up again later. Kenny, come with me.” He looked at curly haired guy.

Sky lowered her gaze as both Bobby and this Kenny guy climbed out of the ring. She had no idea of where to look, so she ended up looking at her mother as the two people approached.

“Thank you for coming again, Denise. We need to do a proper school reunion one of these years.” Bobby said. “Maybe bring your husband and other daughter.”

“Celestine is in the teen angst mood of wanting to do her own thing and not be seen with the family. And I’ll never ask Connor to sacrifice hard work when he already makes up so much time with Sky for a majority of the month.” Denise had to pull Sky closer just by pressing her hand into Sky’s back.

Was she supposed to say something? No one directed a statement at her and the Kenny guy seemed as off as she felt.

“So, how old are you, Sky?” Bobby asked her.

“Fourteen, Mr. Bobby.” She looked at her mother, not sure if she said the right thing. Her mother nodded.

“Kenny here is sixteen, he’ll be seventeen in October. Why don’t you show Sky the ropes, Kenny.”

“I can seen them fine from here,” said Sky.

Some of the nearby wrestlers laughed, only to stop short when Bobby looked at them as he crossed his arms. The snickers died shortly after. She said something stupid again. Not surprising, she often did with those types of analogies.

Denise sighed. “That’s not what he meant, sweetie.”

“Oh. What do you mean?”

“Show you around the place. See the weight room or something. Although stay away from the treadmill, it’s been acting up.”

“Some of the others say it’s haunted.” Kenny finally spoke up. When she looked at him he smiled a little. “It goes haywire and runs on it’s own for some reason.”

Sky looked at her mom, who leaned her head forward a little with a smile of her own. Her mother only did that if it was something Sky should do.

She took a deep breath through her mouth and let it out slowly. “Okay.”

“Can we talk in your office, Bobby?” Denise asked as she started to step away from Sky.

Kenny watched Bobby and then Denise walk off to a room that had a large plexiglass window with a door that had more dents than the potholes they had driven over on the short car ride. The others in the wrestling school were staring at her.

This was the reason she didn’t go to public school, or school in general. The staring had her head feeling like it was going to explode. Turbines were less intimidating than a room full of people watching her. She was like an animal, not a human to people.

“Um, so. Want to see a haunted treadmill?” Kenny asked her.

She walked by him. How could she start a conversation with someone she didn’t know. So she brought up the one thing her mother said earlier, about asking him about himself. 

“What fighter was on your shirt?” She looked at him slightly after they had taken about five steps.

“Fighter?”

“I saw an anime man on your shirt when I saw you at the helipad. I want to know what fighter it was.”

“Oh, it’s Ryu. Wait, you know Street Fighter?”

“Capcom is a Japanese video game publisher. I didn’t think it was Mortal Kombat because they don’t have the same art structure like a lot of Japanese media does. I couldn’t see it because of your hockey coat.”

“Are you a gamer?”

“I only played this last Winter Vacation. We went to Japan for the holiday break, and there is a lot of gaming arcade centers that I went to because I was bored and my sister didn’t want to leave the luxury hotel. So if you ever go, Japan is a good place to play those kind of video games.”

“Like I’m ever going to leave this place.” He mumbled.

“I left Florida. You can leave Canada if you want.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Bret Hart is from Canada, and he’s a wrestler. That company came over to my place not too long ago. Chris Jericho got drunk, I think he was drunk. He called me Princess.”

“That’s,” he paused. “That’s wrong.”

“I thought Major Amir was going to punch him when Jericho wandered into my hangar at home.”

“Who wanted to punch Jericho?”

“Major Amir is my copilot. He and I flew the helicopter together. He’s been my flying coach, he’s taught me to drive so I could get my pilot’s license.”

“He sounds like a great guy.”

“He is.”

There was a slow clapping from behind them as they neared a door that said weight gym in faded blue letters. Sky turned around with Kenny and saw that male from earlier who had called Kenny a weeb.

“Boy and all this time I thought you were a gay weeb looking at guy’s crotches, Omega.” The male said.

Kenny’s hand clutched at his side.

“So, how about this, Babe. I can show you around, maybe show you a thing or three about what a real dude can do. Not some pansy ass cartoon bullshit lover like Omega here.”

“That kind of talk would impress my sister.” She said as she looked the guy over. How he managed to wear even shorter trunks that looked like a speedo was an amazing feet considering he had been about a few inches taller than Kenny. “But I don’t associate with unappealing people that talk like they can’t read more than two sentences without getting a headache.”

“Ooh, he just got suplexed with large words.” Someone called out.

“Look, Sinclair, we all know what you are. It would be a shame that something un- un-fitting be released about you.” The guy took a step forward.

Kenny stepped a little in front of her. The guy stopped and laughed at the less muscular Kenny.

“What is your name?” Sky asked as she poked her head around Kenny’s shoulder.

He laughed. “It’s Chip, Chip Dale.”

“Well, Chip Dale, that is a threat. Threatening someone is wrong. At least now I know who to sue if sensitive information about me gets out. Show me the haunted treadmill, Kenny.”

They walked into the room that they had been trying to go to. Once the troll Chip had not followed them into the room, the door closed in his face.

“Sorry about that. Chip can be...” Kenny stopped as he rubbed his wrist.

“He’s like my sister’s boyfriend Ted. Rich guy, looks down on others for being different. I think he doesn’t like sharing attention. Chip has been here the longest, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah, pretty much. It was this or Juvenile Detention. But if he screws up again, he’ll go to jail for real.”

“Did what he say about you true?”

“No.” He said that too fast.

She shrugged a little before she looked at the three treadmills that were lined up along the far wall of the room. The only one that had a tool box next to it was the middle one. The motor compartment was partially open and some of the wiring exposed. Sky walked right up to it.

“So are you smart or something?” Kenny asked.

“Not socially smart. I can change the transmission on a car or even a fuel injector in the helicopter. Machines, electronics and stuff like that interest me more than humans. Human speak differently, like how there are different languages but different ways of talking.”

“So like being in Japan and not knowing the language.”

“Or customs or anything like that. Science and math is universal, it is more appealing even when it is science fiction and or fantastical adventures. Sometimes the meaning comes out better in genres like video games and is a little bit easier to understand. Is that why you like video games, because they take you away and give you a better understanding of human society?”

“Sure I guess. Ryu is cool, he has a Hadouken that I’ve been trying to imitate in my wrestling style. I was trying to be a surfer but Bobby Jay thinks it’s unappealing.”

“Of course it is, surfing in Canada is illogical.” She lifted the flap of the motor mount. “It’s cold here.”

“Not all year.”

“It’s still illogical. Your otaku interests would make it more interesting or appealing if there are people out there just like you. I would be if I were interested in wrestling. I’m not.” She moved a few wires and saw one that had been partially cut at the very bottom of the casing.

She stood up and found the plug outlet and pulled it out. No electricity going through the thing meant she could work on it without a problem. Sky opened the tool kit and found the wire cutters, then went back to the motor.

“Maybe you should wait until the worker guy gets back.”

“A man couldn’t fit his hand down there. I know what I’m doing.” She said as she went to work. “There is electrical tape in there, get it for me.”

“I don’t want to get in trouble with the coach.”

“Then I’ll do it.” And she found the tape not two seconds later.

After twisting the wire to a more fully closed position and sealing it in tape, she hummed as she put the motor casing back together and stood up. She plugged the cord back in and started the treadmill. It came on with a beep, and she looked at Kenny.

“Get on it, make it move.” She said as she pointed to the machine.

“No, you.”

Again, she sighed but got up on the treadmill. When she began to walk, the belt moved under foot and the machine dinged in registering that someone was on it. She started a brisker walk, eyes focused on the numbers on the screen, even hit a button to change the elevation of the walking structure.

“I can’t run fast, but it’s working just fine now. There is a slightly cut wire that needs to be replaced, a red wire the sends signals to the rest of the machines. Otherwise it is an easy fix.” She said as she stopped the treadmill. “Is there anything else broken that needs fixing.”

“I don’t know, you would have to ask Bobby.”

“I’ll go ask.” Sky turned away from the treadmill, put the tools in the tool box before she closed it and picked it up.

“Wait, hold on a second.” He caught her wrist.

Sky looked at his hand then let her eyes travel up his arm. Kenny had blue eyes, nice blue eyes kind of like her mom if she could manage to look her mother there. She decided that if he could stand in front of her when there was perceived danger then it was only fair she ignore the uncomfortableness of someone she hardly knew touching her. Sky turned her body to face him fully, which was something she had seen her mother do when she was engaged in a conversation.

“Look, it’s just... my mom deals with special needs cases in child services. I’m trying to be nice. Okay. Just...don’t try to piss anyone off around here. People like Chip, they get mad easily. I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt.”

“You don’t know me. Why would you care?”

“Besides a few friends, you haven’t put me down for liking video games or anime.”

“It’s not a big deal. Why is it such a big deal?”

“I’m bi, or pan, or I don’t know.” He said that in a low tone, his head dipped closer to hers as he spoke. “I swing both ways, or at least I don’t care who I like when it comes to wanting something sexual. It’s easier to be ridiculed for liking anime and video games, not what sort of people I want to kiss.”

She tilted her head as she looked at him. She had known about the LGBTQ community, it was one of the funds her mother did. A lot of the schools that Denise dealt with had LGBTQ students that needed more help where they need it; help to find support when they couldn’t find it at home. It was something Sky herself hadn’t dealt with personally but it wasn’t something unknown that her mother kept from her. It definitely wasn’t something that Celestine tried to understand, she was more focused on her and her boyfriend and their rich friends.

“My copilot is an Islamic man who saw people die in the Middle East. But you’re nicer than that Chip guy. So, you can be my friend.”

“Huh?” Kenny seemed to ask.

She twisted her hand in his grasp, grabbed his wrist and pulled Kenny out of the weight room.

With Kenny in tow, she looked around for Bobby Jay’s office. All the while she didn’t let go of Kenny’s hand. It felt funny that she was the one dragging someone around, instead of the other way. Usually she would hold onto someone’s coat tail as they walked in front of her somewhere, but this time it was different. It was a good different. She rather enjoyed pulling someone else around for once.

“Do you have arcades here in Winnipeg? What do you do for fun?” She asked as she walked. “Do you have go karts?”

“We have a bowling alley.” Kenny said. “There is an arcade in there. Can you slow down a little?”

She stopped all together and turned to look at him. “Am I supposed to do something?”

“What? What are you asking?”

“Now that we are friends, what do I do?”

“I don’t know. I have to get back to practice.” He said as he pulled on his hand a little.

Sky dropped her hold on him. “Tell me about this wrestling stuff. If it’s something you like, then I should respect it. But I can’t if I don’t know what it is. What was that thing Mr. Bobby was doing when we came in?”

The other students weren’t as interesting to look at. Kenny’s tight curly hair bounced with any turn of his head as he looked around. He licked his lips and then looked back down at her.

“It was a basic lock up, where opponents meet in the middle of the ring at the start of the match.” Kenny finally told her.

She put the tool box down on a chair. “Show me.” Sky faced Kenny.

“No.”

“Why not? I want to get to know you better, so I have to understand what you’re doing. Show me the move.”

“I said no.”

Someone started laughing. “Hey, Bobby, the love birds are fighting!” Chip yelled out from somewhere in the gym.

“Shut up, Dale!” The man yelled from the office.

Sky pressed her lips tighter together as she looked up at Kenny, her hands doing the thing that Celestine would do if her boyfriend did something wrong. Her hands pressed into her hips as she looked at Kenny’s eyes, trying hard not to look away from them.

“I thought I was being your friend. Guess I was wrong.” She picked up the tool box and stalked off towards the office.

As she stalked toward the office door, people started giggling as if that was funny. Not that she cared about them, she just lost her first friend in the span of ten minutes. How was she going to cope with that? Not that she had to worry about Major Amir or his wife Mara ever leaving, they got paid well. But friends couldn’t be bought, that’s what her mother said. So Sky didn’t know how to keep a friend.

Denise looked up when Sky walked into the room. “Sweets, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I thought I made a friend but I didn’t.”

“Kenny is a good kid. Did he say something that offended you?” Bobby asked.

“We don’t speak the same language.”

“I don’t think I follow.” the man looked at Denise.

“Aren’t friends supposed to understand what the other friend likes? I understand video games and anime, somewhat, but I know nothing about wrestling. I asked him to show me the lock up move but he won’t show me. So he isn’t really a friend, then. I wanted to play video games at the arcade with Kenny but now...”

“Sky, honey, take a deep breath.” Her mother said. “You’re almost crying.”

She wiped at her eyes. “I want to be his friend but he doesn’t...”

Her mom took the tool box from her. “Okay, okay. Take a deep breath. Come on, you have to settle down. This isn’t anything to get worked up over.You’re trying so hard, I’m sure Kenny is just unsure of how to deal with your sudden interest in him.”

“And Kenny getting a new friend may have startled him. I don’t think he’s had anyone outside of his hockey team be so interested in him. He’s trying hard to fit in around here and as you can see he’s a little scrawny. He’s trying to figure out what he wants in life right now.”

“Boys are weird.” Sky grumbled.

Denise choked a little at Sky’s words. “Honey, you have no idea.”

Bobby cleared his throat. “Kenny, come in here.”

Sky jerked around and saw the guy standing at the door. “I came to apologize to Sky.” Kenny said. “I didn’t mean for her to get mad at me.”

“I know you didn’t, sweetie. Sky just hasn’t had the opportunity to befriend a lot of people her own age. She relies too much on either me, my husband, or her copilot and his wife. She needs to make friends her own age.” Denise said.

“Did you still want to go to that arcade, Sky?” Kenny asked.

She looked at him and nodded. He took a few steps forward and she turned to face him full on.

“I don’t have a car, but this is my home address, that’s my phone number. I’m going to be here most of the day. But tonight we can go to hang out, okay. Just call, my mom is usually home in the evenings. Ask for me.” He held a piece of paper out to her.

She took it. “What time?”

“I leave here around five, so maybe six o’clock. We can eat something at the bowling alley. If that’s what you want.”

Sky nodded. “So we’re still friends?”

Kenny smiled. “Yeah, we are.”

She smiled back at him the best that she could. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was better. Thank you for reading.


	3. The Bowling Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Sky head out to the bowling alley to play some games and get to know each other better. Trouble follows the two where they seem to go, and Sky learns a little more about the boy that she befriended.

**The Bowling Alley**

Kenny had just gotten into his house and dropped his house keys in the bowl next to the front door. Tiffany, his younger sister, was already doing her homework in front of the family room television when he walked in.

“Since when did you get a girlfriend?” Tiffany asked as she looked at Kenny.

Sky’s name flashed in his head as his baby sister watched him. How fast did word spread through the little town about what happened at the gym? Even though Tiffany was thirteen, she was far from stupid sometimes.

“Melody’s brother watched you and a girl at practice today. She’s that heiress right?”

“Tiff, can you stop?” Kenny pressed the heel of his hand to his eye socket. He watched the fireworks flair up. “Where’s mom? Or Dad?”

“Dad’s sleeping and Mom went to get stuff for dinner.”

“I’m not staying for dinner.”

“I know, Melody’s brother told her that you asked the heiress out to the bowling alley and dinner. Don’t worry, I already told mom.”

He rolled his eyes at his sister.

Kenny took his gear to his room. Even though they were a modest family, it was a small three bedroom house and he had the smallest of the bedrooms. His wrestling posters, video game and anime posters dotted his wall, and a good portion of hockey gear were scattered about his floor. He dumped his stuff down in his closet as he thought about what to do about the transportation issue for later that day. He didn’t have a car yet, he would have to ask his dad to use the truck if he needed to get back into town. Luckily Bobby had been kind enough to drop him off at home.

He found some clean clothes that he still in his basket and went to the single bathroom which divided his and his sister’s bedrooms. He showered so that way he didn’t have the stink of hours long work out clinging to his skin. He figured Sky wouldn’t like putrid male stink close to her if she had personal space issues.

After he got out, Kenny heard the phone ringing and he had fought the urge to go running out in just a towel to answer it. If Tiffany could keep her cool, she could answer the phone.

“Kenny, there is a girl on the phone asking for you.” Tiffany called out as he walked out in a pair of pants. “I think she may be your girlfriend from earlier.”

He glared at her as he took the corded phone from her hand. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Kenny?” The voice on the other end said in a mouse-like voice.

“Yes, Sky, it’s me.” He leaned against the cool wood wall. “I’m still getting ready to go.”

“I am at the hotel with my mom. She said to call you. Now what?”

“Well, I can’t ask my dad for his truck, he’s sleeping.”

He thought that maybe when his mom got back from shopping he could ask her for the station wagon, as stupid looking as that thing was, and old as heck. Of course, it never failed to get stuck with the slush outside. How was he going to get into town? Walk?

“You gave me your address. Can I pick you up? Mom, can you drive me to pick up Kenny?”

He heard Mrs. Sinclair laugh in the background. “Yes, Sweets. We can go pick up Kenny. Tell him around seven we will pick him up. We still have his home address he gave us.”

Kenny spoke. “I heard her, Sky. You don’t have to repeat that. I’ll be standing on the sidewalk at seven waiting for you.”

“Okay. Okay. Um, do I hang up now?”

“Sure. See you soon, Sky.”

“See you, too.” And she hung up.

Tiffany hung up the other corded line from in the kitchen. Kenny stalked into the kitchen to confront his sister about nosing into his private life when he stopped. His mother was putting bags of groceries down on the table and his father was drinking coffee at the counter.

“There’s lover boy.” Tiffany wedged herself between their dad and the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Omega looked. “Kenneth Omega, did you really ask a fourteen year old girl out on a date?”

“It’s not a date. She’s just trying to get a friend. I don’t know why Bobby pushed me of all the recruits to hang out with Sky Sinclair.”

His dad choked on the coffee. “Sinclair, as in Connor Sinclair? Denise Sinclair’s husband? What did I miss? What’s going on?”

So Kenny had to explain what happened, how the coach had them do a two mile long run out to the airstrip, then the heiress and her mother showed up at the Top Rope gym and for whatever reason Kenny was made to show her around.

“She’s socially, well, weird. Kind of like some of the kids you have brought over, Mom. The special ones. She even stood up to Chip when he was giving me issues. So, after trying to figure out how to interact with her, and she seemed interested in video games like me, I suggested we go to the bowling alley and play in the arcade there.”

“Oh you are such a good kid.” His mother cooed. “I knew we raised a good son.”

“And she’s rich.” Tiffany said.

“Tiffany, don’t you have a spelling test you need to study for?” Their dad walked away from her to fill his coffee mug again.

“Come on, since when does Kenny ever seem interested in the opposite sex?”

“Tiffany, go do your homework this instant or no desert.” Mrs. Omega threatened.

The younger sibling left while she grumbled under her breath about just joking or something.

“Do you want the truck, Kenny?” His dad asked.

“No, her mom is picking me up outside at seven.” He rubbed his forearm. “That’s in about thirty minutes. I need to find some cash and, do, something. I haven’t been paid yet by Costco.”

His mom sighed and pulled about forty dollars out of her wallet from her purse. “It’s not much, but it’s the best that I can do. Now they may come from money, but you should never ask them to pay for anything.”

“Yes, mom. I know.” He smiled the best that he could and walked away. “This isn’t a date.”

“Whatever you say, Kenny.” His dad said before he chuckled a little.

Even with his sister still not getting back to her homework, Kenny went back to getting ready for the arcade. He found an Akuma shirt his dad had gotten him over Christmas break and found his Vancouver Maple Leaf coat to wear for that night. It wasn’t a date, he kept telling himself over and over again. It was just something to get Sky used to. She really seemed to just want to be his friend, nothing more than that.

When seven rolled around, Kenny stood out on the sidewalk. It hadn’t snowed yet, but the recent drift had been pushed down earlier in the day. He watched the street lights flick on and off briefly before staying on.

A black SUV pulled up along the curb and Mrs. Sinclair stepped out of the driver’s seat.

“Evening, Kenny. I hope you didn’t have to wait long. They changed much of the neighborhood than what I’m used to.” The woman said.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Sinclair.”

“Sky is sitting in the backseat. She’s not a fan of these types of cars. You can sit up front or back there if you want.”

He spied Sky sitting on the left side of the passenger seat in the back. So he got in the right rear passenger seat as Mrs. Sinclair got back behind the driver’s seat. Kenny saw Tiffany push the drapes back from the front window, she had watched him wait for his ride and now watched him get in.

“I was thinking that I drop you both off at the bowling alley and head to the airstrip to talk to Major Amir. I can come pick you two up at ten from the bowling alley, since it is a Saturday.” Mrs. Sinclair said. “Would that be too late to speak with your parents, Kenny?”

“Dad does the midnight shift and mom might be going to bed but I don’t think she’ll mind staying up a little longer to meet you.”

“Who is that?” Sky reached across him and pointed out his window.

“Just my little sister, Tiffany.”

“She says I’m your girlfriend.” She leaned back in her seat.

“No, you’re just a friend.” He corrected and fought the urge to slap his forehead. “I just want to be your friend.”

He took in her leather jacket, the same one she wore pretty much the entire time she was at the gym. She wore a white undershirt and jeans with boots. Her hair hung around her upper shoulders as she sat back in her seat and looked ahead of her.

“Which fighter is on your shirt?” Sky asked.

“Akuma.”

“I don’t know that one.”

Kenny attempted to tell her the story of Akuma and how he was a sort of alternate version to Ryu, like a shadow character of Ryu. She seemed to listen but Sky didn’t really look at him. As they drove through the small town, it got quiet after Kenny spoke about Akuma and Ryu. Carrying on a conversation with her was almost like pulling teeth, but then again it hadn’t been an easy feat for him to talk to a girl, even going to his Collegiate high school, besides the hockey team at least. Not a lot of the girls could understand why he wanted to become a wrestler.

In reality, he hadn’t been sure if it was something that he wanted to continue, not with how training had been going for him with Top Rope.

Winnipeg Bowling Lanes was the only bowling alley in town. There was a shopping mall maybe five miles away in the neighboring township that some of the local teens would go to. The bowling alley shared the same parking lot as the ice rink for the town. There was a mix of different cars, so it was a fairly busy night for both places. Though the thought of a game going on at the rink hadn’t crossed Kenny’s mind as he got out of the car.

He walked around to Sky’s side of the car and opened the door for her. She looked up at him as he held a hand out to her.

“Come on, Sky.” He said.

“Remember I’ll be back here at ten to pick you both up.” Mrs. Sinclair said as she rolled down her window.

Sky got out of the car by using his hand to pull herself out. The snow crunched under both their boots as she tried to steady herself on the partially melted hell-scape.

“You have your wallet with you, Sky?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“Okay. Have fun. And don’t get into any trouble.”

Mrs. Sinclair pulled away from the curb and pulled out back onto the Main Street. It took a moment to realize that Sky was still holding his hand because her hand squeezed his tighter as her mom drove away.

“So, do you want to go bowling or would you rather play games in the arcade?” Kenny asked her.

“I want to play some games. Do they have pinball? It’s sort of like Pachinko, a CEO got my Dad hooked on it in Japan.” The way she smiled did something.

He smiled back. “Yeah, they have one. I think it’s Frankenstein themed though.”

“Frankenstein is the scientist, not the monster.” She said as she started for the bowling alley.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are there anime that deals with dead people, or zombies or something like that?”

He thanked anything he could think of when she switched to a topic that wasn’t so difficult to explain. They discussed some anime that he was able to find on the cable stations, even having to go look some up on the Internet at school. As they walked into the slightly crowded bowling alley, she stepped closer to him when the front desk attendant looked at them.

“Sorry, we’ve booked all the lanes tonight. There’s a league going on.” the guy said.

“We’ve come for the arcade and some food.” Kenny said.

The man looked at Kenny, then at Sky and stood straighter. “Hey, aren’t you that heiress chick that flew in with her mom today? Man, sure, yeah. Come on in. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a dick. Just some of the guys in here are quite drunk and I don’t think...you know with her.”

“I think we’ll be okay. But we’ll let you know if something happens. Thanks for the heads up.” Kenny said as he steered Sky to the left of the shoe rental stand. “If push comes to shove, there’s another arcade, not as big as this one, over at the ice rink. But I think there is a hockey game going on over there and it’s a lot worse than bowling leagues.”

“Why?”

“In hockey, we love to fight on the ice.”

“So hockey is your football sport here?”

“I guess you could say that.”

The arcade wasn’t really as full as the rest of the bowling alley. In one corner there were some snack and drink machines for the kids, there was a ticket redemption booth for some of the ticket spitting machines that they had to pass in order to get to the corner where the Street Fighter arcade cabinet was located. Kenny slowed down to look at something on the high tier reward shelf.

“What are you looking at?” Sky asked as she looked at him.

“There is a Goku figure up there that still hasn’t been gotten yet. I don’t think a lot of people watch Dragon Ball Z around here. I should have brought my tickets from home, I could have possibly won it tonight. I’ve been saving up my arcade tickets to win it.”

“Hmm, a lot of anime guys have spiky and wild hair. Yours is soft and bouncy.”

He ran his hand over his hair. “No, it’s thick actually. I dyed it for the surfer gimmick. I guess I like blond hair.”

She reached up to her own darker blonde hair. It was more honey colored, with natural dark streaks through it. Sky looked at it as if it was the first time she had seen her own hair color.

“My hair looks like anime girl hair.” She said.

“It not unnaturally colored though. If you really want it to look anime, you should dye it pink or red or maroon colored. Maybe green?”

“I like red. Akuma has red hair.”

Kenny guided her over to the Street Fighter game and pulled a few quarters out of his jeans pocket. She watched him intently as they sat on the crappy bar stools in front of the gaming cabinet. He showed her some of the fighters that she could choose from, of course she chose Ken Masterson, the red gi wearing counterpart to Ryu’s white karate outfit. He showed her the big bad M. Bison, even Cammi and Chung Li that were on Ryu’s friend’s side.

They played a few rounds. He had to break one of the twenties to get more quarters because Sky tried her hardest to get the movements down. Every once in a while when he glanced over at her, he saw her the tip of her tongue as she concentrated on the fight. Once the sixth round was over she sighed and leaned away from the machine.

“I’m not good enough.” She said. “Human movements aren’t the same as computer movements. I can usually guess when the computer enemy is going to move.”

“You’re not used to PVP, or player versus player mode?”

“No one played with me when I went to Japan. Remember, my sister didn’t want to leave the hotel. The arcade attendants didn’t know how to talk to me, because of the language barrier. So it was me trying to decipher a language I couldn’t read on a flashing screen. By myself.”

He looked around the room around them. Through an adjoined room where a door stood open with pool room written in black marker caught his attention. He still had some change for a few rounds of billiards and with a group of guys and girls coming into the arcade area, Kenny motioned for Sky to follow him.

“Here’s a game that you can use geometry with. Shooting billiards on a pool table.” He said as he motioned to it. “Think of it like put-put golf, you have to clack either stripes or solids into the pockets.”

“So how do we decide who gets stripes and who gets solids?”

He had played a few rounds with the hockey team not that long ago. He racked up the balls in the middle of the table and handed Sky a pool cue. He showed her how to break the balls to make them scatter.

“Which ever ball you hit goes into the hole first then that is the ball type you are going to shoot into the pockets.” He told her.

“Okay. So I hit the solid white ball to any of them, just as long as a ball into a pocket. Got it.” She said.

Sky waited for him to do something, so he broke the balls first but nothing went into any of the pockets. Her focus was hard on the game as her eyes flicked around. She was probably doing math in her head to determine the best course of action to take. After no more than a minute, she walked up to the table and leaned against the edge and prepared her shot.

“Remember, the solid eight ball has to go in last.” He said.

She changed her cue and smacked the white cue ball into a solid red ball. It popped itself into a corner pocket and she looked at him.

“So I’m stripes. Got it.” He said. He smiled and nodded.

They played a round of pool. It wasn’t surprising that this was something that she could beat him in. Not like he was any good to begin with. If she liked math and trajectory stuff, like flying, then this was the perfect game for her. Her focus was intense to say the least, but every once in a while the tongue biting came out and she would smile after she managed to hit her desired pool ball into a pocket.

Of course he did try, but in the end he didn’t manage to get the win.

“See, now you’re good at a game that I’m not.” He smile at her.

Sky smiled back at him. It wasn’t really big, but it made Kenny smile even brighter since it had been directed at him.

“Hey, are you guys done yet?” She jumped and moved closer to him as a group of guys basically crashed through pool room door. “Oh crap, look, it’s the flying rich girl.”

Chip walked into the room. “Look, it’s the weeb and his stupid little girlfriend.”

“You know them?” The first guy asked.

“Yeah, the weeb is the new recruit at Top Rope. She’s just a dumb rich girl he probably screwing to keep hidden he’s gay. You know, in denial.”

They was cornered. There was no second door to exit out of there. Kenny wrapped his arm around Sky’s shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him. He felt her left hand reach up and grab the back of his jacket as she stood completely still next to him.

“Awe this is so cute.” The single girl in the group said. “They’re going out on a date. Isn’t this precious?”

“What’s going on here?” One of the bowling alley staff people asked as he walked up to the door. “Ms. Sinclair, are they bothering you?”

She shrugged. “I guess not. I’m hungry now.”

“You lot move. Come this way, Ms. Sinclair, I’ll take you to the food area.”

Sky grabbed Kenny’s hand and pulled him with her. The group of others moved to the side for them to leave and a majority of them went into the pool room instead of following them. Chip followed them, of which Kenny was more than aware of that. As they passed through the main part of the bowling alley, just to the right of the front doors was the Lane Diner, where they could order some of the worst food in town, and Chip still followed them. Considering that the drinking age for his part of Canada was eighteen, it was no wonder that Chip was carrying around a bottle of beer the entire time he followed the two of them.

“Sorry, I’m going to have to leave you guys here. But I’ll check back up on you in a little bit.” The attendant said before leaving them in front of the menu.

“Is there anything that you can’t eat?” Kenny asked her, as a way to change the topic.

“I don’t have allergies. I like onion rings and bacon burgers. We don’t eat a lot of pork because Major Amir and his wife don’t eat pork, for their religious reasons. I only eat bacon if they aren’t there. Do they have Pepsi?”

“No, just coke.”

“Then I will take Diet Coke with no ice.”

Before he could pull out the money out of his pocket, Sky had her wallet out and was at the counter. She told the cashier what she wanted and looked at Kenny.

“What do you want?” She asked.

“You don’t need to pay for me.”

“You’re my friend, friends help friends. Just tell them what you want.” Sky said.

If he fought her on the issue, more than likely she would get angry with him. Did she understand that he didn’t come from money like her? Did she understand it was the man’s position to buy dinner? Knowing her social situation, probably not. So with a long drawn out sigh, he chose the cheapest food combo that was on the board. Kenny would just give his mother the last twenty dollars since Sky bought him dinner.

As they waited for their orders, Kenny watched out for Chip, who had claimed a standing table most people drinking beers stood at. Since there were actual staff around, at least within ear shot, he wouldn’t have been so dumb to start a fight in the middle of the diner anyway.

“Have you ever been in a Blackhawk?” Sky asked him.

“No. I haven’t even been in an airplane.”

“It’s freeing. Except for knowing flight plans of commercial airplanes, and understanding weather conditions, it’s a lot more fun than sitting in a car.”

“Aren’t you afraid of falling out of the sky?”

“Car accidents are more common than aircrafts falling out of the sky. There are strict guidelines I have to follow in order to just take off, and landing near this lake thing proved difficult when there is a headwind that was pushing me off target. Even cars encounter wind resistance at top speeds. The only downside is that I have to drive from the airstrips. Luckily I have a full runway at my home.”

“What is home like for you? You saw me little house.”

“Dad’s family comes from Europe, so they made the Sinclair Estate look like Buckingham Palace or other such castles and architecture like that. The backyard is big with lots of grass and a white marble walkway goes to the airstrip out there. The airstrip is shaped like a capital T, with a south, west and east main hangars and other smaller structures dotted out there for different things. Dad let me have the south hangar for my experiments and work that I do from time to time. My sister hardly ever goes out back unless there is a party. I don’t like going to those, I usually stay inside or go out to the hangar or stay with my helicopter if there are people around.”

“Do you have your own room? Of course you do...” he shook his head at the thought of that question.

“I have an entire wing, the South wing that faces the back of the property and the runway. It’s right over the largest ballroom that the mansion has.”

They found a seat for when their food came out. Thankfully, Chip didn’t try to bother them. Sky sat opposite of Kenny and he was able to keep an eye out for anything that may have been a threat.

Chip continued to stare after them, though.


	4. End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises for Kenny and Sky. They deal with it the best that they can with help from someone that takes Sky’s safety to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I’m not used to publishing chapters yet and got everything screwed up. I hope you’ll forgive me.

**Part 4: End of the Road**

Kenny and Sky stood outside the bowling alley waiting on her mother to pick them up. They had just finished up another round of Street Fighter and she even managed to win something out of the claw machine that was in arcade. She stood closer to him, probably because the wind had really started to pick up.

“Tomorrow I am going to the Air Force base here. They want to show me stuff. I want to see a Falcon jet, an F-16 up close.”

“Your passion for flying fits your name.” Kenny said as he looked down at her. “Sky.”

“It’s more peaceful up there. It’s like flying with the birds, seeing for miles away. With no one to tell me things that make no sense or telling me what to do. There are rules that I have to follow, sure, but nothing that is in inhuman. But there are some things that I do like about driving. When I was starting out, Major Amir took me to a go kart track to show me the fundamentals, and I got better. Sometimes, driving is freeing, but I only go really fast out on the tarmac of my runway.” She smiled up at the night sky.

“I wish I could get a car. Sometimes I have to get rides from Coach and coworkers from Costco.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“Anything that can survive Canadian winters, maybe a truck like my Dad’s or an SUV.”

“I’m designing a car that doesn’t run on gasoline. When making beer, the ethanol is released from the process and that ethanol can be turned into cleaner fuel. I’m designing a motor for cars that run off of ethanol. Less gas pollution means better environment for animals.” She said. “I don’t drink, but my dad owns an entire Whiskey business that is doing fairly well. We’re part Scottish.”

“How can you design an engine like that? Don’t you need to go to college or something?”

“I take college courses along with high school requirements. We have running start in the States. That is where a high school student can go to classes at a regular high school and go to college as well. I’m homeschooled but I’ve been going to FSU since last fall. I’m going for my Engineering Masters.”

“You’re fourteen.”

“I know, that makes me not normal.” She looked down at her feet and kicked at the ground. She hugged the stuffed animal a little tighter. “I’ll never be normal.”

“It makes you amazing, that’s what it is.”

“Celestine says I’m weird, that I’ll never be like her. Ted said that...” her lower lip quivered. “He said I’m so weird that I’ll be alone forever. I’m too stupid to be a functioning human or something.”

“No, I don’t think so. I think they are jealous. How old is your sister and her boyfriend?”

“She’s seventeen and he’s eighteen.”

“Does she go to college? Does he?”

Sky shook her head. “Celestine goes to the same private high school as he does. It’s for rich kids who are failing regular school.”

“See, the way I see it is that you’re smart. You are smarter. If you’re already in college, and they aren’t, then you are more advanced. They are jealous. Do they have any cars?”

“Ted is on probation for negligent driving, causing a crash or something. He can’t drive for a year. Not that is a problem, he’s got a personal driver. They don’t work either.”

“Yet, do you?”

“Odd jobs, sometimes for the military. They let me fix a General’s personal car, Major Amir helped me though.”

“You’re fourteen, Sky. You’re smart, you have so much information locked up in here. Gifted, my mom would call you.” He tapped the top of her head and she looked up at him. “You may have social issues but you have smarts beyond mine. So, I’ll be your social guide and you can help me choose a car when I get enough money for one.”

Her eyes danced around, as if she searched out an answer that he had yet to say. So Kenny did the only thing that he could think of, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

“That’s what friends do, we help each other.” He told her.

“But how can I help you? I’m not good with cars, I can drive them fine but I know nothing else. I had to learn to drive in order to fly.”

As he opened his mouth to say something, there was a sound of something landing next to them. Kenny turned around only to get a face full of snow, some of which got into his mouth and he felt his right foot start to slip out from under him. While he fell, Sky wrapped her arms around his middle but his momentum caused the both of them to fall over into a slush pile near one of the parking spots. He barely managed to miss bashing his head on the parking bump, with Sky having been protected from the fall because she landed directly on top of him.

“Kenny,” he heard her over the laughter that came from gathered group around Chip.

Her fingers brushed at the snow on his cheeks as she looked down at him. Sky’s hair framed her face, her nose and his barely touched as she looked at him.

“I’m fine, Sky. Can you get off me?” He asked, though it was hard with because she was pressing into his ribs with most of her weight.

She got up, but not before she grabbed his coat to help pull him up with her. Though she was a tiny thing, she had enough strength to get him off the ground, even going so far to try to dust him off.

“Oh, did the weeb baby fall down? Need your girlfriend to help you up?” Chip cackled again.

“Kenny,” he felt her grab his arm.

“I thought you said the guy was a fag.” A guy, the one that had just gotten arrested for drunk driving, said as he took a drag of a cigarette. “What’s this weeb shit you keep calling him, Chip?”

“He watches those Japanese cartoons, plays with their video games. You know, gay ass shit like that. I’ve seen him checking guys out in the locker room at Top Rope, too. So I’m just curious as to why he’s got a girlfriend. She’s far too out of his league.”

“And she’s in yours?”

“Hey, if I fuck her, I get free money. That’s how it is, right?”

Kenny pulled her closer to him. Sky pressed her head into his shoulder and grabbed onto his coat as she began to shake.

“From where I’m standing, he doesn’t look like a fag. Scrawny little shit, but not a fag.” The cigarette guy said. “And if I get in deep again, hate crimes are longer than possession in this area.”

Chip began to advance on Kenny and Sky. Kenny had the right mind to back up, which meant taking Sky with him. If he could just make Chip focus on him it would be better for Sky. She didn’t deserve any of what Chip and his cronies had in mind. Her scared expression burned in his brain as he tried to think of something to dispel the trouble.

“What the hell is going on over here?” A man yelled out, which sounded American.

A man walked up wearing a black leather jacket, similar to the one that Sky had been wearing. She stepped back from Kenny.

“Major Amir!” She called out.

“Ms. Sinclair, what the hell is going on?”

A majority of the group decided it was the best time to split, except Chip. He, for whatever reason, stood his ground as the man approached their small little group.

“They’re bothering us. We’re waiting for mom but one of them hurt Kenny with a snowball.” She grabbed Kenny’s arm and tugged him towards the approaching man. “We fell down.”

“Is that true?” The man looked Kenny in the face.

“Pretty much, yes.” He said, knowing not to piss off someone that had Major as part of his name.

“Are you some sort of Jihadist or something? Major Amir? Have you blown someone up before?”

“Ms. Sinclair, tell me about this guy.” The soldier guy moved so that he could stand directly in front of Chip. That was when Chip realized just how freaking huge the Major Amir guy was, he could have easily been six foot ten, and even though Chip stood on the sidewalk, the man still beat him by several inches.

“He said he wanted to...do something bad to me to get free money.” She said.

The man glanced at Sky, then at Kenny and finally turned his full attention back to Chip. From what Kenny could see, Chip either saw his life flash before his eyes, or he crapped himself. Maybe both.

“Go inside and call the cops. I’ll wait outside with this guy.” Major Amir said.

“Hey, hey, whoa wait. It was just a joke.” Chip held his hands up and started to back pedal. “It was a joke, a prank. I didn’t mean for any of that.”

“I swore to always protect Ms. Sinclair, that is what I’m going to do. Now either you don’t move or you will get to know what a real take down feels like instead of that wrestling shit you think you know.” Major Amir turned to Kenny. “Take her inside and call the police, now, kid.”

“Come on, Sky.” It was Kenny’s turn to pull her away. He took her around Chip and back inside the bowling alley.

He told the attendant at the desk that there was an altercation going on outside and that the police needed to be called. A threat was made against Sky’s safety. No need to wait that long, the local PD were already located across the street from the Bowling alley with how spread out Winnipeg was. When the police did arrive, Chip was being questioned by one officer and another was talking to Major Amir after a third came to retrieve both Kenny and Sky from inside the bowling alley. By then, word had gotten around to pretty much everyone inside the bowling alley and in the ice rink nearby that there were people milling about trying to get a good look at the heiress.

Sky continued to hold onto Kenny as if he was a lifeline. Kenny rubbed her back as he recounted what happened prior to Major Amir showing up.

“Sky, Sweets. Oh my gosh, what happened?” Ms. Sinclair jogged up after she parked. “Sky, baby, are you okay?”

“I want to go home,” Sky said as she started to cry. “That guy hurt Kenny.” She pointed to Chip as he was trying in vain to convince the police that it was all a big misunderstanding.

Ms. Sinclair looked at him. “Is that true, Kenny? Are you okay?”

“Just a sore back. I kind of caught her as I went down. I’ll be fine.” Kenny said.

Mrs. Sinclair looked between Kenny and Sky. He could see her eye up the fact that Sky was holding his hand and part of his arm close to her. Sky even had her head pressed to his shoulder. His thumb rubbed her hand as he began to smell her strawberry scented hair.

“Do you wish to press charges?” One of the police officers asked Ms. Sinclair.

“It’s not up to me. He was the victim.” She pointed to Kenny. “Do you want to press charges?”

“He said he wanted to fuck me.” Skylar said, which was loud enough for pretty much everyone around them to hear. “And he was saying hate speech against LGBTQ people and racist remarks against my copilot. That’s a hate crime and a sexual assault threat. Do those count?”

Chip totally crapped himself at her admission.

“Get him into cuffs. We’ll book him on threat of sexual harassment.” The head police officer said as he nodded at whoever was holding Chip. “And check those cameras. They might show something.”

“Wait, no. No, it was a joke. I didn’t mean any of that.” Chip began to freak out as they tried to get his hands behind his back to arrest them. “You goddamned retarded bitch. I didn’t mean any of that.”

Major Amir walked up to them. “Do you want me to go back to the airstrip, Ms. Sinclair?”

“No, you should go check into the hotel and warm up. You’ve been out in the cold long enough, Major Amir.” Mrs. Sinclair said as she watched Chip get hauled off. “I promised Kenny I would take him home. I wanted to meet his family anyway.”

“All right. Take care of her, kid.” Major Amir said before he walked away.

“How did he get here?” Kenny asked.

“Major Amir can run for miles. He’s very skilled.” Sky said as she turned to Kenny. “When we’re done here we will take you home. Right, Mom?”

She smiled. “Of course, Sweets. Of course.”

After a few more rounds of questioning to further understand what had happened, Kenny and Sky got in the backseat of the rental and Mrs. Sinclair drove them away. As they sat in the backseat of the car, Sky refused to let go of his hand, not that he minded in the least.

“I’m really sorry you had to go through that, Kenny.” Mrs. Sinclair said as they pulled onto his street.

“I guess I’m used to it. It hasn’t really affected me all that much.”

“I think it has. Sometimes pride can be the downfall of man. It will always hurt in some way, no matter how much you say otherwise. Sky keeps a lot of stuff bottled in when she can’t understand something fully.”

Kenny looked over at Sky. She rested her head against the window, looking up at the cloudy night sky as she did so. He rubbed the back of her hand when he saw her shoulders start to shake as if she was holding something in that needed to come out of her.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the slush of snow that got crushed by the car. Sky’s breath fogged up the window, and at one point Kenny saw a small droplet fall from the corner of her eye. He let go of her hand long enough to stroke away that tear before he resumed holding her hand again.

Upon arrival at his house, the lights were still on. His Dad’s truck still hadn’t left the driveway and there was someone, more than likely his sister, standing in the front window looking out. After they parked on the curb, and the three of them got out, the figure disappeared.

“Do you still want to meet my parents?” Kenny asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“That would be wonderful, but only if they want to of course.” Mrs. Sinclair said.

He unlocked the front door, and put his keys in the bowl on the table by the door. Tiffany stepped away from the window and held her hands behind her back as his parents came out of the kitchen, all of whom wore smiles.

“Mrs. Sinclair would like to meet you, Mom and Dad.” He said, and barely glanced at his sister. “Is that okay?”

“Don’t let them stand out in the cold.” Mrs. Omega said.

Kenny waved them in and when Mrs. Sinclair stepped in, Sky was directly behind her. His mom approached first.

“Mrs. Sinclair, it’s an honor to finally get to meet you.” His mom said as she extended her hand to the other mother.

“Likewise, ma’am. I just wanted to meet the family that raised such a nice young man. He’s been a big help to Sky today.”

They introduced themselves, but Sky still remained silent. Even when Kenny closed the door behind them after his mom offered coffee to Mrs. Sinclair, Sky didn’t move from next to the door.

“So, are you and my brother going out now?” Tiffany asked as the adults walked towards the kitchen to talk.

Tiffany was leaning against the back of the couch, leaning on it as she stared directly at Sky. Sky shifted so that her shoulder was facing his sister but she was looking at him.

“I thought you said we were only friends.” Sky finally said.

“We are only friends. When you have a younger sibling that likes to annoy you, you have to deal with her pettiness. She loves making fun of me at every chance she gets.”

“I’m a younger sister, I don’t try to annoy my older sister. If anything she annoys me worse. She drinks when Mom or Dad isn’t around.”

“Gross,” Tiffany said. “Guess it’s a good thing none of us drink in this family. You’ll fit in great around here. We’re a sober family. Well, mentally we’re crackpots. Uncle Nick says so.”

“I don’t understand.” Sky said.

“We make our own fun. Do you want something to drink? I think we have some bottle water. Our well usually freezes up around now so we can’t pump water at night.” Kenny said in a futile attempt at easing Sky’s nerves.

“Sure, I guess.”

“Wait, so you’re fourteen, I’m thirteen, and you can fly a helicopter. How can you do that?” Tiffany asked as she pushed off the couch to stand up. “Do you have to go to a special school for flying?”

“I learned from Major Amir, he’s a licensed pilot who had been with the Air Force, the American Air Force. He taught me to fly and to drive.”

“Man, you’d be the most popular kid at school if you went to Kenny’s Collegiate school.”

“I’m already taking University courses for masters in engineering.” Sky sort of blinked at his sister.

“But you don’t wear dresses, or make up. What do you do to look pretty?”

“I shower regularly, I wear clean and comfortable clothes. That is how I am. There’s nothing more than that that I want. That is the sort of stuff my sister Celestine is involved with. Not me. I would rather work on helicopters and planes than worry about what fashion to wear for the month.”

And as if she was finished talking to his sister, Sky walked away. She walked to the kitchen after her mother.

“You know, I think you made her mad.” Kenny said as he started to follow.

“What did I do? I was just trying to be nice.”

“Well, I think you annoyed her more than trying to be a friend that she deserves.” He finished that statement and walked into the kitchen. “Sorry about that, Sky. My sister is annoying sometimes.”

Sky turned to him. “Does she really think I don’t look pretty?”

“Does it really matter what a thirteen year old thinks?” He asked. “Her idea of pretty is anything in various shades of pink. Personally I prefer purple or blue.”

“We’re sorry, Ms. Sinclair, we’ll have a talk with our daughter about how she’s treating you.” His mom said.

“It’s not the questions she asked that bothered me, it’s how she asked them. Her tone was off. She smiled too much through it.”

“That’s how Tiffany is when she’s teasing her brother. She often does when she’s jealous that he’s doing something she can’t. Like staying up till ten on a Saturday. Tiffany, you have to get ready for bed now or you won’t go to Melody’s birthday party this coming weekend.” Mrs. Omega called out.

Tiffany groaned and stomped off down the hall towards her bedroom. When her door closed, Kenny was able to breathe a little easier.

“Again, so sorry for that. Now, tell us what happened. Mrs. Sinclair said that there was an altercation between you and someone from the bowling alley.” His dad said.

Kenny went in telling the truth about what transpired, gave a more thorough detail as he started to take off his coat. Thanks to the warmth of his house, he was starting to sweat. As he told how he fell, Sky tugged up on the back of his shirt.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He tried to turn to see what she was doing.

“Your back is hurt.” She said from somewhere behind him. Her cold fingers brushed his skin, making him jerk. “You have a bruise.”

“Sky, Sweetie, I’m fine.” He tugged his shirt down and turned to her. “You don’t need to...” he stopped because she was looking him directly in the face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” she stepped back from him. “Friends help friends, I thought I was helping you.”

“You did, you told the police he threatened sexual assault on you. You even tried to help me up. Just this, I don’t really need help with.”

His mother made a noise, and when Kenny looked at her, her hands were pressed over her mouth and her shoulders shook slightly. Mrs. Sinclair was the one to clear her throat first.

“If you’re really okay, Kenny, I think I’ll just take Sky back to the hotel. We’re expected at the local Royal Air Force base tomorrow and then we leave back home in the evening. It’s going to be a long day for Sky, and it already has been a long day so far. Maybe Sky will call you tomorrow and you can talk before we leave. Or you could come out to the helipad to see us off.”

“Sure, that would be great, Mrs. Sinclair.”

“Oh, there is something that I’ve already talked to your coach about. Seeing as how you have helped my daughter so much I wanted to repay you for your kindness with her.” Mrs. Sinclair said. “I’m going to fully finance your wrestling training until you figure out where you want to go.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I know you heard me correctly, Kenny. I’m paying for the rest of your training. And I’m not taking no for an answer because I’ve already discussed it with Coach Bobby today. If a person like you can treat my daughter with dignity and respect, you will be treated right in the end.”

He stared from Mrs. Sinclair to Sky, who was staring up at him. His training was bought and paid for, which meant he could save up for a car easier. Sure, but it was too much...

“Don’t worry about seeing us out. And thank you for the drink.” Mrs. Sinclair put her partial coffee down. “Come on, Sky, let’s go. I’m sure Major Amir is waiting for us.”

Sky nodded and started to turn. He had to do something, he had to do something just to...what could he do that would not make Sky run away?

“Wait, hold on.” Kenny said. “Can I get a hug, Sky?”

She looked at him. “A hug? Why?”

“Because we’re friends and I like hugging my friends.” He smiled. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Sky looked at her mother, then back at him as she twisted her index finger on her right hand. Ever so carefully, she stepped to him, as he held his arms out, she moved them around his middle and pressed her head into his shoulder. As his arms closed around her, she stiffened only a little before she finally relaxed into his body. He rubbed her back, which warmed his hand as he looked at the top of her head.

“See, friends can hug.” He said.

She pulled back fast. “I have to go now. I don’t want Major Amir to get too worried about me.”

He smiled. “Sure, I don’t want to be on his bad side.”

“He’s not a bad man.”

“That’s not what I meant. I mean, he obviously cares about you like you were his own niece. He’s protective of you. I wouldn’t want to risk your safety with him around.”

“Oh, okay. I will call you tomorrow, Kenny. Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Omega. Tell your sister I said bye, too.” And she walked away, her mother following behind her.

His mom went to go lock the door after them, but his dad stopped him. “Don’t screw up with that girl, Kenneth. She’s gonna need you if you’re ever going to be in her life.”

“She’ll be gone tomorrow. I don’t think I’ll ever see her again.”

“Don’t doubt yourself on that. I think she likes keeping people she trusts near her.”


	5. Epilogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the story is at hand. At the end of Kenny’s story, he learns just how far Sky would go to make his life happier.
> 
> At the end of Sky’s story, she learns how little her half of her family respects her and her parents.

**Epilogue- Kenny**

The next day as Kenny was getting into Top Rope for another day of training, he saw Coach Bobby Jay was already there. Some of the other recruits were there as well, but by the looks of things, everyone in their small town had realized what had happened the night before. Chip wasn’t there, he was probably still in lock up or something.

“Omega,” the coach greeted him. “Everything okay with you and Sky? The PD called me to let me know what happened with Chip. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just got a bruise on my back. Nothing major.”

“Denise called to let me know when she’s leaving today. I think Sky would like it that you be there.” Coach said. “You seemed to have made a big impact with the girl.”

“She just needs a few friends. That’s all it ever was.”

“You touched her life in a way I don’t think she’ll ever understand. So don’t be surprised if she does something for you in return if she really thinks you are a friend, she’ll want to show you how much you mean to her.”

What was that supposed to mean?

Even though he was sporting a bruise for a majority of the training day, Kenny ignored both it and the people who were trying to get answers out of him about Sky. He let it be, he focused on his training and nothing else. He had to push all his thoughts of Sky out of his head until Coach Bobby came to get him around two thirty to head out to the airstrip.

“I told Denise that I would bring you by so you could tell Sky bye yourself.” Bobby said.

“Thanks, Coach.”

It had stopped snowing and the blue sky started to peak through some of the thicker gray clouds when they got to the airstrip in Coach’s car. That MaJor Amir guy was staying next to the helicopter as Mrs. Sinclair and Sky stood talking to one of the military people. Coach parked in a space near the helipad and Kenny got out. Sky turned around, along with some of the news people that had found their way to the area as well.

“Kenny!” She waved and jogged up to him, a big smile on her face lit up. “How are you? Are you okay. You’re okay, right?”

He laughed a little. “Yeah, I’m fine. I went to practice today.”

“I got you something, do you want to see it?” She asked as she tugged on his wrist.

“What?”

She pointed to something nearby. In the parking area near the airstrip helipad there were some vehicles, most were of military type. The one she stopped in front of and pointed at what had Sky smiling the biggest he’d ever seen her. She looked right at him as if she accomplished something.

“They were selling this Silverado, it runs okay and has okay mileage.”

“They, who?”

“The Air Force, your Air Force. I bought it for you so you don’t have to ask your dad for the truck or get your Coach to drive you places. It’s good off road and works okay in the snow. Plus you can drive your ice hockey friends around.”

“Sky, I can’t. I can’t take this from you.”

“I paid for it. So you have to have it. Is it about the money?” Her voice went from a happy high to a somber low.

“This, I can’t take this from you. I can’t pay you back.”

“But you said you needed a car.” And her lower lip started to quiver as she looked up at him. “I’m your friend, aren’t I? I can help you get the car. I can mail you money for insurance and tags and things if you don’t have enough.”

“No, that’s not what I’m trying to say.” He pressed his fingers through his hair. “First your mom pays for my training and now you get me a vehicle. How can I deal with all of this? How can I pay you back?”

“You’re not going to. It’s a gift, a gift for you. You’re my friend and friends help friends when the other can’t.”

He looked at the SUV. Sure it would help him and his family out a lot. But at the cost of Sky’s kindness. It wasn’t how he was raised.

“It feels like I’m taking advantage of you and your mom’s kindness.”

“Well, don’t. I decided that you needed a car and this one is just fine for what you need. It can last a long time, military grade things like my helicopter can survive a long time with regular maintenance. And it’s my way of thanking you for being my friend and not abandoning me, like I’m sure some people would have.” Sky said. “And Mom does finance stuff for people who deserve to have good things in their lives. You deserve a few good things, like wrestling and a car.”

He took a deep breath. “Okay, okay.” He put his hands on her shoulders, thankfully she was wearing her black leather jacket again. “I’ll keep the truck. Only because you insist. But this is the only thing you’re going to get me.”

She looked down at her feet. Her smile had fallen from grace as she looked at the snow around them.

“Sky?” He poked her arm a little. “What did you do now?”

“I ordered you something from Japan. It’ll be here in a few months.” She looked at him.

“Wait, what? Why?”

“Just something small. And it can’t be returned.”

“Sky?”

She sighed. “I asked my dad to buy you a proper Goku figure, all the way from the source. Japan. He doesn’t mind, I promise. Because I’m doing it for a friend. My first real friend. You.”

He opened his mouth to say something when she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck. Before Kenny could understand what was happening, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Kenny.” She said as she whispered in his ear just for him to hear. “I’ll call you when I get home safe.”

Then Sky turned around and walked away from him, and went straight to the helicopter. Mrs. Sinclair smiled and waved a little at him before she, too, joined Sky in the helicopter.

The helicopter lifted off, it’s propellers blew harsh cold wind at Kenny’s face as he watched it take off. Soon, it turned south and head for the border of Canada, back to her home country. He could have sworn he felt his chest ache when she disappeared over the trees, and it grew worse when the noise couldn’t be heard.

He couldn’t wait to hear her speak to him again.

* * *

**Epilogue- Sky**

“You’re doing good.” Major Amir said as they descended down onto the helipad next to the runway back at Sinclair Manor Estate.

When the tires touched down, Sky switched off all engines to let the rotors die down. Her mother came to the front cockpit and looked out.

“Oh, look, your father’s home. I wonder how the trip went.” She said.

Sky stayed silent as she stared out of the window. She could see those wrestler people again, not all of them, but just the main important ones up on the expanse of a back deck. More wrestling, it just meant that her mind went back to Kenny in Canada.

“You know, we’re sort of in the same time zone as Winnipeg. Why don’t you call Kenny and tell him you got in safe.” Major Amir said as he unbuckled from his seat.

“Oh, yes. That would be nice. I’m sure he’s worried about you.” Denise said.

Sky opened her door and got out of the helicopter. The runway crew were already putting stoppers on the wheels to keep the Blackhawk from rolling off somewhere.

“Thank you.” She told the group of men as she walked by them to get to the long walk path.

The walk path was basically a giant ramp from the back of the mansion house, there were grounds people tending to the lawn and shrubbery, and as usual she and her mother would greet them. Major Amir’s wife Mara greeted them halfway down the ramp from the back area.

“How was the flight?” The hijab wearing pretty woman asked.

“Oh, uneventful until about Chicago. We had to ground because of weather conditions near the border got too rough to fly in for about six hours.” Denise said. “How has things been around here, Mara?”

When the woman didn’t say anything, Denise got a little more defensive. Her mom asked it again, with a sigh that time.

“I’m not Celestine’s personal slave. She has threatened me on several occasions about getting me fired because I won’t do something for her.”

Denise groaned a little and looked up at the back area of the house. Sky sighed.

“Mara, you can go be with Major Amir,” Sky said. “You deserve a day off.”

“That’s not necessary, Ms. Sinclair.”

“No, Mara, she’s right. You’ve been abused by my oldest daughter long enough. We may need to redo the contract and set a better description of your job if Celestine is concerned. You and Major Amir were hired because you work so well with Sky, not Celestine.”

The woman smiled. “Okay. So, Sky, I hear you made a friend.”

“I guess.” Sky said. “His name is Kenny Omega, he’s training to be a wrestler.”

The woman laughed slightly. “Speaking of wrestling, the McMahons were invited back by Mr. Cash.” There was no hiding the disappointment in Mara’s voice when she said it. “That daughter of his is really a piece of work. She was demanding that I bring her refreshments as if I was a slave for her as well.”

“I’ll deal with it. My husband approaches. You can go now, Mara.”

“Yes, ma’am. We’ll talk later, Sky.” Mara rubbed her shoulder before she headed in the direction of her husband.

Connor Sinclair hugged Denise when they met halfway up the ramp. “Hi, Hun.”

“Hello to you, too, Mister. Is this what brought you back from Japan early, too?”

“Mara called to let me know Cash had been having a party since we’ve been gone. Seems our other daughter was joining in on some of their fun and games.”

“Did Ted get in my room again?” Sky scrunched up her face, the last time he did that he destroyed several important things she needed for an exam.

“No, Mara made sure your wing of the manor was shut tight and alarmed set. And you, missy, I hear you made a friend during your trip to Canada. Of course that wasn’t all I heard about it.”

“What do you mean?” Sky asked, fear leached into her brain at the thought of her dad being angry with her and Kenny.

“There’s been a release of a video of an assault. No audio but you took a nasty spill in some snow.”

“It wasn’t our fault, that guy was harassing Kenny.” Her hands began to shake. “And the guy threatened me.”

“I know, the local PD called me on my lay over in LA. I told them that the guy should be fined or something, I don’t want you going through a trial. They’ll be in contact with our lawyers. And anyway, you seem different now that you have a friend.”

Different? How was she different? Sky glanced between her parents.

“Dad, can I turn the ballroom under my room into an arcade center?” Sky asked as she looked up at the back of the mansion. “I want to start playing video games, like what they have in Japan. I’ll do extra work for the companies if I have to.”

“We’ll discuss it some other time. I think we should go entertain our unwelcomed guests first.”

Not that Sky wanted to stand around talking to people she didn’t like. Her uncle being amongst them. Her sister, even more so with Ted. They didn’t try to interact with her on a nice level. Maybe at one point they did before they decided objects were more important than people. But then again, objects were easier to understand than human behavior in Sky’s mind.

At the top of the ramp in the back patio area of the mansion, her Uncle Cash approached with Vince McMahon, wife Linda, Daughter Stephanie and his son Shane. Celestine and Ted were with them, both standing too tall for their own good with noses pointed up as if they smelt something bad.

“Mrs. Sinclair, it’s so wonderful to see you again.” Linda greeted Sky’s mother.

“Cash, I thought we’ve discussed no unwanted visitors to the property while we are gone?” Denise asked as she looked at the balding rotund uncle of Sky’s.

Sky had only ever heard her mother talk like that to her sister and Uncle Cash, but never cold and distant in front of visitors. She must have not really wanted people there other than the usual staff members.

“We’re sorry ma’am,” Vince tried to say.

“My wife isn’t talking to you.” Connor said as he looked at the slightly older man.

Sky opted to leave for the safety of her house. She still needed to call Kenny and let him know that she get in okay. As she tried walking around the group of people Celestine called out.

“Oh, Sky, I didn’t know you’ve become such a slut.” Her sister

“Yeah, falling all over a guy like that. Throwing yourself on him like he was some meat. That’s a dog move.” Ted said only to holler out. When Sky looked around she saw her father’s hand on the back of Ted’s neck, nearly pushing him face down towards the ground.

“That’s it, you asinine weasel. You’ve been banned from my property.” Her father’s voice nearly hollered. “Celestine, you’re on probation, and you lot. Get off my property. Omar!” Connor called out to a nearby security guard and shoved Ted away. “Get these people off my property now. They’ve insulted my family long enough. All of them are banned until further notice.”

“Yes, sir.” Omar was as big as Major Amir, but a black man that had a scar that ran along side his head. All Omar did was point and the group moved, except Omar did the hand clamp on Ted’s neck as her father had done earlier.

Her uncle tried to reason with Connor over his ruling. He pleaded as other security persons came to escort the lot off their property by taking them around the long way towards the front of the property. No doubt they had limo out there waiting on them, the driver was probably hot and miserable in that humid heat.

“I can’t believe you would say that to your own sister.” Denise faced her older daughter.

“Momma, it was a joke. I was, I just...please don’t send Ted away. I promise...” Celestine said. “Tell them, Sky. Tell them I didn’t mean to call you a slut.”

“It takes one to know one.” Sky responded before she walked away. “I’m going to go call Kenny.”

She left her sister in the care of her parents, while she wiped away a single tear that fell from her eye. Sky wasn’t even sure if she was ever going to see Kenny again, but if he really was a friend she would find a way to make it work for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story. I was planning on another but I have been working on another story series. Maybe if enough people read this one, I’ll continue the planned series I have for it later on. Thank you for reading my first ever story on here. I had fun writing it for you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at posting on here. I hope you liked it this part.


End file.
